White Wave
by Ralindir
Summary: Set in Marauder time. A strange, sad girl starts at Hogwarts in her 5th year. I'm not good at summaries but I think that you'll like the story. [Chapter 12: Christmas Morning]
1. New Girl

White Wave

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. All J.K.'s.

**Chapter 1: New girl**

"Now the incantation for the Patronus Charm is-" Professor Lindeman broke off as the door of the classroom opened and in walked Professor Dumbledore. "Yes?" The Year 5 class all stared curiously at the new Headmaster, wondering (happily) why the lesson had been interrupted.

"Professor Lindeman, I believe I told you about our late-coming student?" Dumbledore said from where he stood in the doorframe, his blue eyes twinkling as always as he glanced at the class and back to Lindeman. Lindeman nodded. "This is Miss Adair." He moved into the classroom and, after a moment, a girl came into the room. She had slanted bicoloured eyes, one deep blue and the other deep green, set in a pale-skinned face and framed with straight ebony hair that fell free to the base of her spine and seemed to have a dull radiance, as if she was underwater. Whispers broke out. The girl gazed at the class, meeting the eyes of everyone before settling on those of Lindeman.

"Ah, yes," Lindeman said, looking curiously at the girl. "Well sit down then." The girl nodded and made her way to the only free chair - at the back. By the time she had sat, Dumbledore was gone. "The lesson's half-way over so don't worry about taking any notes," Lindeman told the girl. "You'll just have to catch up off someone else's notes in your free time. Now for the rest of you, the incantation is _expecto patronum_…"

"Hey." The girl looked sideways at the black-haired boy sitting next to her, her, long, straight black hair swishing. "What's your name?" the boy whispered, grinning at her and leaning slightly into the aisle.

"Guinivere," the girl replied softly.

"Leave her alone, Black," said the girl on Guinivere's other side. Guinivere looked at her. The girl had dark-red hair and bright, emerald-green eyes. She scowled at the boy who just rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper to the haggard-looking boy next to him. The girl smiled at Guinivere. "My name's Lily."

"Miss Evans, I cannot teach if you insist on talking," Lindeman said, frowning at Lily. Lily blushed suddenly and bent her head over her notes. The boy on the other side of Guinivere and a few others snickered. Guinivere didn't make a sound but reached down into her bag, pulling out a sketchbook and a pencil. She flipped silently through it as Lindeman continued to lecture the rest of the class, before settling on a clean page and beginning to sketch light lines. Curiously, Lily craned her neck to try and see what she was drawing but Guinivere had positioned her arm so that the page was hidden.

-------------

Guinivere stood just outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, looking at her timetable with a puzzled look on her face.

"Need some help?" She looked up to see the haggard-looking boy in front of her. He had an amused, friendly smile, medium-length sandy hair pulled up into a ponytail and kind but tired dark yellowish-brown eyes.

"Yeah," Guinivere sighed, looking down at her timetable again. "I don't know where Potions is."

"I've got potions to so just follow me," the boy said, turning and beginning to head off down the corridor. "I'm Remus by the way."

"Guinivere," she replied as she caught up and walked beside him.

"That's a mouthful," came a voice from behind her. "Hows about we call you Guin?" The black-haired boy who had been siting across the aisle came up next to Remus, grinning at Guinivere. She shrugged.

"If you want," she murmured, a sad, faraway look in her eyes. Then she looked back over at the two boys. "What's your name?"

"Sirius Black," he replied with a grin.

"Hey, where are Prongs and Wormtail?" Remus asked, looking around.

"Said they were going ahead to the classroom to set something up," Sirius said quietly, meaning for only Remus to hear it but Guinivere did too. But she didn't show any sign of such.

-------------

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin!" The burly Potions Professor, Professor Gordie, bellowed at the four boys before him. What was left of the class (the others were all in the hospital wing having cures for the Enlargement potion that had exploded across the front of the room) had mixed feelings towards the perpetrators. Some were shaking with silent laughter, some were looking smug at the boys getting caught and some were glaring daggers at the boys and those laughing. One was none of them, sitting at the back and looking as if she hadn't even noticed the potion exploding.

"Yes sir?" one of the boys who Guinivere knew to be James Potter said innocently.

"I'll be greatly surprised if any of you even manage to graduate Potions if this is how you intend to spend your lessons. Twenty points from Gryffindor each and detention for the lot of you," Gordie said, fuming at them, his face red as usual. The Gryffindors in the class all, but one, groaned but the Slytherins all snickered or even laughed outright. Just then the bell rang and everyone made for the door, avoiding the puddles of Enlargement potion still on the floor. Guinivere wandered out of the classroom last to find Lily Evans and another girl with short, light-brown hair and yellow, hawk-like eyes.

"This is Vanessa Hooch," Lily introduced.

"Hey," Vanessa said. "You're Guinivere Adair, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Guinivere replied, smiling slightly.

"Have you got Charms now?" Lily asked.

"Um…" Guinivere shuffled through her bag until she found her timetable. "Yeah. Charms."

"Come on - we'll show you the way," Lily said and the three began to head along the corridor.

**A/N: **My last try at a Marauder fic was a disaster but I thought I'd try again. Pls review but only constructive flames if any.


	2. Tealeaves and Minnie

White Wave 

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling, of course it belongs to me!

**Chapter 2: Tea-leaves and Minnie**

The three girls climbed through the portrait hole, Lily and Vanessa laughing about something and Guinivere smiling more than she had all day.

"Hey, Guin!" Lily rolled her eyes as they heard Sirius' call across the common-room. Guinivere turned to face the long-haired boy who was sitting with Remus, James and a boy called Peter Pettigrew over by the fire. Sirius waved and grinned. "Come over here!" Guinivere hesitated, looking at Lily and Vanessa. Their faces were carefully blank.

"I…I'll be over in a bit," she called back and turned back to Lily and Vanessa. "Where is our dorm?"

"This way," Lily said, turning and leading the way towards one of the staircases. They went up to the dorm and Guinivere quickly found her bed as it was the only one which, according to Vanessa and Lily, hadn't been occupied the day before. Guinivere put her bag on her bed and opened her trunk, pulling out a few things and arranging them on her dressing table. A hairbrush, a jewellery box, a smallish sketchpad and a pencil. "Hey Guinivere," Lily said, coming up behind her. Guinivere turned and half-smiled at her friend.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's not my place to say who you should and who you shouldn't make friends with," she said slowly. "But watch out with those guys. There're not the best people to hang out with." Guinivere half-nodded.

"Okay," she said slowly. Then she turned and left the dorm without another word. She walked slowly down the stairs into the common-room. She wandered over to where Peter, Sirius and James were playing Exploding Snap with intense concentration and Remus was apparently asleep. She sat down on the only seat left - next to Remus on a small couch. All of them but Remus looked up in surprise and suddenly the deck exploded in their faces. Guinivere giggled slightly through the smoke at their surprised, slightly charred faces. James coughed and, waving away the smoke, grinned at the girl.

"_Scourgify_," he muttered, pointing his wand at his face. The charcoal on his face disappeared. He glanced at the sleeping Remus and sniggered.

"Heh," Sirius laughed softly. "Let's wake him up." He whipped out his wand and transfigured the remains of a playing card into a huge feather. While he did this, James whispered something with his wand pointed at Remus' free hand, causing a pile of cream to appear in said hand. Then Sirius began to brush the feather under Remus' nose until the sandy-haired boy reached up with his cream-covered hand to brush it away.

"Wha-!" Remus jumped as the cold cream splattered all over his face. The Marauders were laughing at him and Guinivere was smiling. Remus, however, hadn't noticed the new girl and, with a grin, scooped some cream off his face into both hands and threw it at Sirius and James. Their surprised faces made Guinivere giggle and Remus jumped, turning quickly to face her. In doing so, cream went flying and splattered on her robes and face. "Oh, sh- sorry," Remus said. Guinivere just smiled and quickly _Scourgify_-ed herself. Remus followed suit and, with a glare at the other Marauders who were laughing even harder than before, sat down again.

"So, how come you started late? I mean, term started almost a month ago," Sirius asked. Guinivere's smile faltered a moment but then returned.

"Well I've been home schooled up until now," she said. "I was going to be home schooled for this year too but then something came up and so I got sent here."

"What's home schooling like?" Peter asked, curious.

"It's fun in some ways but in other ways I hate it," Guinivere murmured. "I find the work easier because I work better on my own but I don't make many friends."

"I dunno how I'd get on without Prongsie, Moony and Wormtail," Sirius laughed.

"Why exactly did you have to come here?" Remus asked. Guinivere looked at her hands and then stood.

"I've got some homework to do," she said abruptly. "It was nice talking with you." She nearly ran off to the girls dorms. Sirius cuffed Remus over the head. Remus yelped and glared at his friend.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Why'd you have to scare off the cute ones, Moony?" Sirius scolded.

-------------

"Come on," James hissed, glancing at Professor Mimir. "She's coming our way."

"It's not clear," Guinivere murmured, peering at the dregs of tea at the bottom of the cup. "I think that's a…crab or something…" She glanced at the page of her Divination book. "That's something to do with betrayal...but it can mean either betrayal by or to you." She turned the cup. "Um…and a fox…that can either mean cunning or loss…"

"Hmph, I haven't got that great a future have I?" James muttered. Then he picked up Guinivere's cup. "Okay… a fox…loss or cunning…a wave…sudden, unexpected things…and…" He frowned and began flicking through the Divination book. "Ah, found it. A seal, meaning choice." He looked at Guinivere. She shrugged and the bell rang. They quickly packed up their books and made for the door.

"You're really good at Divination," Guinivere commented. James shrugged.

"My grandma has the Sight, apparently," he said. "So I get extra tutoring whenever I visit her."

"Transfiguration next, right?" James nodded.

"Sirius and Remus'll be there. Trust Peter to come down with a cold overnight," James laughed and Guinivere smiled. They reached the Transfiguration classroom through and entered to find only Sirius, Remus and a tall Gryffindor girl all laughing and something.

"Welcome, Young Seers," Sirius joked when he spotted James and Guinivere. "Hey Guin, meet Minnie. She'd be a Marauder but-"

"But I'm smart enough not to join these idiots," the girl cut in. "Minnie McGonagall, at your service. Nice to meet ya, Guin is it?"

"Guinivere, actually," Guinivere corrected. "Sirius made up Guin."

"How much do you like Transfiguration?" Minnie asked. Guinivere shrugged. "Well don't expect to learn that much for this lesson."

-------------

"Miss McGonagall!" Professor Varian roared over the screams and laughter of his students. "Change your desk back before I give you detention for a month!" The tall Gryffindor girl grinned and, with a wave of her wand, the rats that were scattered all over the classroom came zooming back to her. Then another wave of her wand turned them back to her desk. "As it is, detention and twenty points from Gryffindor. SILENCE!" The noise quickly died down. "Now, return to transfiguring your goblets, not your desks." He sighed and returned to walking up and down the aisles, commenting on wand movement and the pronunciation of incantations.

**A/N: **whoa! thank you to all but one of my reveiwers! cookies all around but one! And now the comments...

**JS:** sarcastic thank you soo much for the flame. the least you should have done is made it a signed reveiw. it's quite cowardly not to let people know who you are, to a certain extent.

**lil nik: **thank you for pointing that out, although i've already had it planned. Prf. Gordie is just a substitute Potions teacher (like Prof. Grubbyplank) while Slughorn's on holiday. I didn't want to bring him in so soon and I wanted him to go on about his holiday.

**Stella9876:** I wasn't really thinking about pairing Vanessa up with anyone really...but it's an itnteresting idea... I'll think about it!

**And just downright thanks and cookies to the rest of you! I'd put up your names but I'm in a hurry to update. But if you ask a question or say something very interesting, you'll defintely get your name up!**


	3. Mermaids and Moons

White Wave 

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bugger.

**Chapter 3: Mermaids and moons**

Guinivere hurried down the staircase and across the Entrance Hall. A quick, murmured spell caused a section of the huge doors to disappear and then reappear once she was outside. She practically ran across the grounds to the lake and plunged in. She gasped for air as she resurfaced, her pyjamas streaming with water. Her cloak was discarded on the bank beneath a tree.

"What are you doing here at this time, human?" Guinivere jumped and turned at the sound of the musical voice. She saw a youngish-looking girl with grey skin and long, wild green hair. She wore thick ropes of pebbles around her neck. Behind her, the water churned slightly and Guinivere caught sight of a silvery-green tail. The girl was a mermaid. The mermaid smiled slightly, revealing yellowed broken teeth in the waning but bright moonlight.

"I love to swim," Guinivere replied and the mermaid's eyes widened.

"I knew of only one who spoke the Merpeople's language," the mermaid said, swimming closer. "My name is Murcus, daughter of Mer-Cheiftan Moriarty. What is your name, human?"

"Guinivere, daughter of Anteia of the North Sea," Guinivere replied. Murcus smiled.

"'tis always a pleasure to meet a cousin," she said. "Why are you here, so inland and living in a human dwelling?"

"My father is of the wizarding race and my mother died when I was much younger," Guinivere said, tears trickling down her cheeks. Murcus swam right up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"I am sorry for you," she said. "But walks at night on these grounds are not such a good thing. There is a strange creature that roams here once a moon. It is dangerous." Guinivere frowned thoughtfully.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Murcus," she said.

"'twas good to meet you too." The mermaid turn and, with a splash and a swirl of the waters of the lake, was gone. Guinivere turned and began to wade to shore, thinking over Murcus' warning. She was silent and thoughtful as she cast a simple Drying Charm on her pyjamas and, donning her cloak, made her way back into the castle. But just as she reached the top of the stairs a grey shadow flitted out and began to meow loudly.

"Hello," Guinivere murmured, bending to pet the scraggly grey cat. It purred suddenly and rubbed against her hand. Then she straightened up and moved on again. The cat ran in the other direction and, the moment that she was in the shadows and climbing into a secret passageway behind a tapestry James had shown her, there was another loud meow.

"What is it, my sweet?" Guinivere froze at the sound of the man's voice. "Any students wandering out of bed?" Another meow. "No? Ah well…" Footsteps moved on and faded. Letting out her breath, Guinivere ran up the passageway and on until she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Phosphorescence," she panted and climbed through the portrait hole once the painting had sleepily swung forwards.

-------------

Guinivere yawned as she wandered into the Great Hall. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and pulled some pancakes onto her plate.

"Sleep well? You don't look like it." Guinivere jumped at Lily's voice. She hadn't realised that she was sitting next to the red-head.

"No," she muttered in reply as she began to spread butter on the pancakes. "I couldn't get to sleep until a few hours ago."

"Poor you. Well we've got Herbology first up," Lily said sympathetically. Guinivere nodded and got a mug of water. Muttering a charm over the mug, she put down her wand and peered into the mug. Then she took a sip. "Coffee?" Lily raised an eyebrow. Guinivere nodded with a grimace, looking considerably more awake.

"It tastes horrible but it helps wake me up," she muttered, beginning her attack on her pancakes. About five minutes later, three equally sleepy-looking boys entered and practically collapsed at the table, dragging various foodstuffs towards them.

"Morning," Guin said to them over her coffee. She only got sleepy, mumbled replies.

-------------

The new Herbology Professor, Professor Sprout, reached the Greenhouses five minutes after class should have started.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," she said as she unlocked Greenhouse 3. "In you all go and don't touch anything. Miss Adair, Mr Lupin, could you wait outside?" Puzzled and curious, Guinivere and Remus stayed where they were while the rest of the class, equally curious, filed in. "You two are excused from the lesson," Sprout said, pulling out of her robes pocket two strips of paper. "If you're asked why you're not in class, just show this." And she disappeared into the Greenhouse. Remus and Guinivere looked at each other and shrugged in unison.

"I'm going to the library," Guinivere murmured, half to herself, as she began to head back to the castle. "Finish off that Potions essay and start on the Transfiguration one."

"I'll come too," Remus said as he caught up.

-------------

"Done," Guinivere sighed as she finally set down her quill and glanced at her watch. "I can't believe it was that easy." She closed the lid on her inkbottle and began putting away her stuff.

"Mmhm…" replied Remus, who had finished a little earlier. He was now reading a book on magical plants. "Listen to this. 'The Sanege plant is much like a muggle Venus Fly-Trap. It will eat any small creatures that land on it and, when they are not available, will drink the blood of any passing creatures, though more often that of magical creatures.'" Remus looked up. "That was the plant we were going to study today. I know I'm allergic to them but what about you?"

"Uh, I," Guinivere stuttered. Suddenly she stood up and swept the remaining things of hers off her desk and into her bag. "I have to go." She turned and ran out of the library. Remus stared after her, confused.

-------------

The huge grey wolf stood slightly crouched, yellow eyes fixed on the large black dog, not unlike an image of the Grim, opposite it.

The dog growled softly and the wolf relaxed slightly. Then a young stag galloped up behind the dog. Perched precariously on an antler was a rat. Fighting instinct, the wolf turned and began to lope through the forest, the stag and dog following. Eventually, the four animals reached the forest's edge and found a huge castle, silhouetted by the full moon, before them. To the right of it they could see a large lake.

From the wolf came a low, bloodthirsty growl as its yellow eyes fixed on a dark, cloaked figure standing waist-deep in the lake. Then it sprang forwards, running towards the figure in the lake.

The stag started after the wolf letting loose a loud, warning bugle as it galloped, the rat leaping off its antlers and the dog running by the stag's side. The dog barrelled into the wolf and quickly leaped out of reach of the wolf's snaps. It was about to lunge for the canine again when-

"Oi! Over here!" The wolf stopped and turned to see a terrified looking boy standing near the forest's edge. Much closer than the lake. The wolf charged towards the boy, who turned and disappeared into the trees. The dog ran after the stag, which had just reached the water's edge and was chasing after the cloaked person who seemed to be trying to run further into the lake.

The stag caught up with the person, knocking them over with a swing of its snout. The dog bounded in and there was suddenly a boy catching the person. He heaved the person onto the stag's back.

"Ahh!" the person, obviously a girl from the voice, screamed and tried to slip off the stags back but the boy leapt on, holding her firmly on.

"Go Prongs!" he said loudly and the stag began to gallop out of the lake and to the castle. They reached the steps and the girl managed to get off and run into the castle through a hole that she conjured. The boy slid off the stag's back and made for the doors but the hole disappeared. He sighed and in the blink of an eye there was the black dog in his place. The stag and the dog headed for the forest again.

**A/N: **sorry it's taken so long - I had the first two chapters all written before I posted the story up and I had writers block for this chappie.

**elise bentwin:** yup, you're right! Guinivere's being at Hogwarts is a lot of the plot! Lol, I thought the feather-and-cream thing was funny too.

**The Paollai: **Lol, I couldn't help it. I think McGonagall is always funniest when she's practically a Marauder as a kid.

**Red-Devi115:** Lol! I'm always surfing the net when I'm supposed to be doing schoolwork.

Cookies and thankies to all of you!


	4. Confrontations

White Wave 

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: You should know this by now!

**Chapter 4: Confrontations**

Guinivere yawned as she climbed out of bed. After that night's little event, she hadn't slept well at all. She got dressed in jeans and a tank-top, ditching her school robes as it was the weekend. Then, grabbing her wand and a book, she made her way out of Gryffindor Tower.

-------------

Lucius Malfoy looked out over the Hogwarts grounds moodily from his seat on a battlement. He glared at the other students on the grounds, happily playing in the sunshine. He heard footsteps on the stone and turned to see a slightly familiar girl in jeans and a green tank-top. She was reading as she walked and sat down on the ground, her eyes never leaving the book. She swept a few strands of silky black hair back behind her ear. Malfoy coughed and she jerked, looking up in surprise. Malfoy thought her slightly familiar but he couldn't quite place where he knew her from.

"Oh sorry," the girl exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I didn't see you."

"Whatever," Malfoy said, turning his gaze back onto the grounds. The girl made for the staircase that led back into the castle. "You can stay if you want," he called out. The girl stopped and turned, walking back to the sot she had been sitting.

"Thanks," she murmured. There was silence as she began to read again.

"Its funny, isn't it?" Malfoy suddenly said. The girl jerked her head up.

"Sorry?" Malfoy ignored her confusion.

"Everyone thinks that life's perfect. They don't think about death. They don't realize how easy it is. So they waste life. Like they're gonna live forever. There's only a few that fully realize the shortness of life and do something about it." He subconsciously rubbed his upper arm. "Those ones - they have better lives. I should know. They get power, and money."

"What do-" Suddenly Malfoy remembered and turned quickly to stare at the girl.

"You're that Gryffindor girl!" he said accusingly, getting up and advancing on her. She scrambled to her feet. "That transfer one. Guinivere Adair, isn't it!"

"Uh, y-yes," she stammered. Malfoy whipped out his wand.

"If you tell anyone about what I said," he snarled. "You'll regret you'd ever been born."

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Guinivere and Malfoy looked to see Remus standing at the top of the staircase, wand drawn and trained on Malfoy. Malfoy scowled and lowered his wand before striding off and down the stairs, Remus moving to the side to let him past.

"Thanks," Guinivere said, slightly shaken.

"You alright?" Remus asked, pocketing his wand.

"Yeah," Guinivere murmured.

"What was Malfoy threatening you about?"

"I'm not saying," Guinivere replied quietly, making for the stairs.

"You don't need to be scared of his threat." Remus followed Guinivere down the stairs.

"I'm not. I feel sorry for him. So I'm not telling."

"O…kay."

-------------

Lily looked up out of habit as the portrait hole opened and spotted Remus and Guinivere coming through, Remus talking and Guinivere looking thoughtful.

"Hey Guinivere," she called out, standing and walking over. "Where were you last night? You weren't there when I woke up and it was about midnight."

"Oh I went for a little walk," Guinivere said vaguely. Remus had a suspicious look on his face but neither of the witches noticed.

"Well you're lucky you didn't get caught," Lily said, going back over to her seat. Guinivere shrugged and turned to say something to Remus but he was gone. The portrait hole swung shut.

-------------

Remus found James, Peter and Sirius down by the lake, relaxing under a tree and laughing at something.

"There you are Moony!" James said. Then he noticed his friend's serious expression. "Hey- what's up?"

"I think I know who it ways down at the lake last night," Remus said. The others sobered quickly.

"Who do you think it was?" Sirius asked.

"Guinivere," Remus replied, sitting down heavily. He looked even more tired than he usually did after a full moon. "She told Lily Evans that she'd gone for a walk last night."

"Oh shit," Sirius said. "What're we gonna do?"

"Well the only thing I can think of is tell her that she shouldn't go out at night. If we don't say anything about the full moon, she shouldn't get suspicious," James said.

"Right. Who's gonna go then?" Sirius asked. Three boys looked at the fourth and the fourth swore.

-------------

Sirius slipped into the library, casting a furtive glance at Madame Pince the librarian. He looked around the library as he walked towards the Magical Creatures section, trying to spot Guinivere. Lily Evans had said that she had headed here after Remus had disappeared. Finally he spotted her - sitting at a table with her back to him. Even from the back she was unmistakable to him. He came up behind her, stopping about a metre away.

"Hey Guin?" he said quietly, glancing at Madame Pince.

"What?" Guinivere's voice sounded like she had been crying but Sirius didn't notice.

"Remus said that you went for a walk on the grounds last night," he went on. "You shouldn't do that. There are dangerous things in the Forest and I doubt that they would just ignore you being nearby." Guinivere didn't reply. "Guin?" Suddenly she stood up and spun to face him. Her usually pale face was red with crying and anger.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she snarled. Sirius took a step back, surprised by her outburst. But it wasn't over. She took a step towards him, her face hard and furious but tears trickling down her cheeks. "You've known me for nearly a week and you think you know me enough to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. _You have no idea of what I've been through, what I've seen. **You have no idea what I am**._ WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"_Out!_" shrieked Madame Pince as she ran over. "Out!" She flicked her wand at the book and piece of paper on the table and the items shot towards Guinivere. Sirius had backed into the next aisle and so was out of Madame Pince's sight. Guinivere brought out her wand and slashed it through the air before her, causing both items to suddenly fall in two. Then she turned and ran, followed by a furious Madame Pince. Sirius, on impulse, _accio_-ed the two pieces of paper and, stuffing them in his pocket, escaped to the other side of the library. Sitting down at a bench, he brought out the two pieces of paper out.

"_Reparo_," he said, pointing his wand at them and the paper was a good as new again. Then he picked up the paper and began to read.

**A/N:** sorry about the cliffie but I have writer's block for the next part and I didn't think you'd want to wait for ages for the next chappie. **elise bentwin: **the plant doesn't have anything to do with her past really…but I can't say any more, for fear of giving it away! Thanks for the review! **Hippielover459:** Oh I'd love to tell you all but, like I told elise, I don't want to give it away! Thanks for reviewing!  
**And thanks to Fk306 animelover for reveiewing! **


	5. The letter and Slughorn

White Wave 

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: …damn copyright…

**Chapter 5: The letter and Slughorn**

_Dear Guinivere,_

_How are you? I miss you so much and I'm sorry that I haven't written up until now. Your uncle has sent some Auror friends of his to help me ward the house against every possible attack and it has taken quite a while._

_Ralline is fine. She is always coming to shore to ask if you are home yet. She misses you very much but understands your condition. But I'm afraid I haven't seen Rien lately. Ralline says to tell you that he's disappeared but not to worry as he knows about your situation and is probably 'off messing with the fishing boats'. No, I don't want to know._

_I have heard from Albus that there are merpeople in the Hogwarts lake. Maybe you could make friends with them?_

_Cochiti came back on Wednesday - she came over to see if you were home and I had to tell her that you'd gone off to-_

Sirius slammed the letter face down on the table-top, cursing himself. It was Guinivere's letter and he had no right to read it. He scrunched it up and stuffed it in his pocket before getting up and leaving the library.

-------------

"Guin? Come on - at least if you're not gonna tell me what's going on, tell me how you do a Binding Charm as well as this. Maybe it'll work on Potter's mouth." Lily tried again to pull open the curtains and, to her surprise, they did come apart. She saw Guinivere sitting on her bed, wand out. She looked tired and upset. Lily saw the jewellery box that usually was on the other girl's dresser in her lap.

"Might as well sit down," Guinivere said, gesturing next to her. Lily sat.

"Now what's the problem?" she asked. Guinivere shook her head.

"Nothing," she murmured. Lily sighed in exasperation and the two girls were silent. Then- "This was my mothers." Lily looked at the jewellery box which Guinivere had just opened. The contents lay in shadow but, as Guinivere shifted, light glimmered off something inside. Guinivere reached in and pulled out a wooden-bead necklace. The beads were painted teal, dark blue, sky blue and apple green. "A friend of mine made this for me," she said. "His name was Rien. He was always making me little presents."

"Oooh," Lily teased lightly. Guinivere smiled.

"Nah, I didn't like him like that," she said. "That would be too weird." She laughed softly. "Weirder than you know." The last part was under her breath. Lily heard but didn't take much notice.

"It's really pretty," Lily murmured absentmindedly, picking up the other end of the necklace and rubbing one of the beads. Then she let go and Guinivere dropped the necklace back into the box and shuffled around the small box until she brought out another necklace. This one seemed to be made of-

"Sea animal teeth," Guinivere commented, fingering the largest tooth. "Porpoise teeth. Shark teeth. Dolphin teeth. This one's a shark tooth. From a Great White in Australia."

"Wow!" Lily exclaimed. Guinivere smiled.

"My mother loved the sea," she said, letting Lily hold the tooth necklace as she stared off out the window next to her bed. "The necklace was hers. She travelled all over the world and she'd find a tooth of some sea animal from each one and add it to this necklace." Lily looked at her but Guinivere seemed unaware that the red-head was still there. "I've only had three friends," Guinivere said suddenly. "No-one else could understand me. All of us were different. Rien, Charlie, Rallie and Guin. Everyone thought that I only had Charlie. Rien and Rallie…" She sighed and shook her head. "They didn't even know that they existed."

"Guinivere?" The two girls jumped at Sirius' call. Guinivere looked towards the stairs. Then she got up and silently walked towards to the stairs. She jogged down and stopped a few stairs from the bottom, where Sirius stood. He looked slightly apprehensive.

"What?" she asked aggressively. Lily, just behind her, frowned at Sirius. But Sirius wasn't deterred. He brought out a scrunched-up piece of parchment from his pocket. Guinivere froze.

"You left this behind in the library," he said, holding the parchment out. "I only read the first few lines. But nothing else. I stopped when I realised what it was." Guinivere tentatively reached out and took the parchment.

"Thanks for giving it back," she replied softly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just- It wasn't good news." She forced a smile and turned, dashing back up the stairs. Lily scowled at Sirius as she came down into the common-room.

"What happened in the library, Black?" she demanded. Sirius shrugged.

"I ran into her there and said the wrong thing," he said carelessly, looking surer of himself. "She got really mad and yelled at me."

"What was that parchment?" Lily's tone was softer and more curious.

"A letter. I think one of her friends back wherever her home was has disappeared."

"What was the name of the friend?"

"Rien, I think." Lily frowned.

"Thanks," she said slowly, turning and heading back up the stairs. Sirius stared after her, confused.

-------------

Guinivere rushed into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late," she said quickly.

"Never mind, Miss Adair." Guinivere looked for the first time at the man at the front of the class room. Looking slightly amused was a fat, nearly bald man wearing expensive-looking robes over an embroidered waistcoat. "Take your seat."

"Uh, who're you?" she suddenly blurted out. "What happened to Professor Gordie?" The man chuckled and some of the class sniggered.

"I am Professor Slughorn," he said. "Professor Gordie was only a substitute teacher while I was still on holidays in Bali. Lovely place, even if it is infested with nagas. Now please, take your seat." Guinivere blushed and hurried to her seat next to Lily, muttering something that sounded like an apology.

-------------

"Miss Evans, Mr Black, Mr Longbottom, Miss Sutton and Miss Adair, could you please wait?" Slughorn said called over the noise of everyone packing up only moments after the bell had rang. Guinivere looked puzzled but the others didn't. The rest of the class filed out and the five students that stayed behind went to the front of the classroom. Frank Longbottom was a tall, confident-looking boy with short, dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and a long face. Alice Sutton was round-faced with long, curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. Slughorn beamed at them. "I'm holding a little party tomorrow night in my office. I'll be telling all about my holiday in Bali, if you're interested." Without waiting for an answer he waved his hand dismissively at them and turned back to his desk, gathering together papers. "Off with you all now." Guinivere was about to ask something but Lily grabbed her arm and dragged her off. Alice followed them.

"We'll explain about the Slug Club later," Lily said and, letting go of Guinivere's arm, the three hurried out of the dungeons to dinner.

"Why are we hurrying?" Guinivere asked.

"Because Potter and his friends are planning something for at the end of dinner," Lily said. "I overheard them talking during Potions. And we don't want to get caught in the middle of it, whatever it is."

**A/N:** once again, so sorry not to have updated in ages. My family and I are now in Thailand again (having been in Australia) and it's been nigh impossible to get on the computer. Anyway, on with the reviewing of the reviews! Lol

**elise bentwin: **as usual, thanks for reviewing. Heh, nothing else to say really :hands cookie:

**Hippielover459:** Sorry about the cliffies. But they're so fun! Heh :hands cookie:


	6. Great Uncles and Selkies

White Wave 

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: You all know this by now, surely! I'm not repeating myself!

**Chapter 6: Great Uncles and Selkies**

Guinivere knocked on the door of Slughorn's office. The door opened and Lily looked out. She grinned at her and moved aside to let her in. Inside, Slughorn was sitting in an old but comfortable-looking winged armchair, his feet resting on a velvet pouffe. Before him were Alice, Frank, Sirius and three other students sitting in harder or lower seats than that of the Potions professor. Two of the seats were empty.

"Sorry I'm late," she muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Never mind, never mind." Slughorn beamed at her as she and Lily sat down. "I must say though, you seem to have a habit of being late, fashionably or not." Guinivere was slightly pink. "At any rate, I should introduce you to everyone. I believe you know Miss Evans?" Guinivere nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Just Sirius, Frank and Alice," she said.

"Well then, this is Stacy Cockcroft," Slughorn introduced, gesturing at an older black girl with short black hair and large, friendly hazel eyes. "Her father is the Minister for Magic. This young man is Jason Chiron - simply the best student in my class from the entire Ravenclaw 5th Year and that's saying something." Jason was darkly tanned with slanted dark blue eyes and a mat of slightly sun-bleached brown hair. He grinned at Guinivere. "And finally, Ender Harding. His mother is a direct descendant of the great Merlin himself and Ender seems to be well on his way to becoming just as powerful a wizard as his ancestor." Ender smirked at Guinivere. He had white-blonde hair, a pale complexion and dark violet eyes. "And finally the newest member of the Slug Club." Slughorn beamed at Guinivere. "Guinivere Adair. I do believe that you are our dear headmaster's grand-niece?"

"Uh, yes," Guinivere said.

"I don't suppose you see him much?"

"Actually, Uncle Albus always comes around for a day on Christmas. And he never forgets my birthday." Guinivere was suddenly very interested in her feet.

"Wonderful, wonderful." Lily leaned over as Slughorn began talking with Jason Chiron about a potion.

"I never knew you were Dumbledore's grand-niece," she whispered. "What about your last name?"

"Grandma on Dad's side was Unc- Dumbledore's sister," Guinivere muttered, still staring at her feet.

-------------

(A/N: This part starts around early- to mid- November just before the full moon)

Sirius and James rounded the corner to see Guinivere sitting in the corridor, her back against a tapestry of several trolls in tutus clubbing a man. She was stroking a scraggly grey cat that was purring to its heart's content.

"Guin!" Sirius said, surprised. "What are you doing here? And what's with Mrs. Norris?" Guinivere started and the cat leapt up, hissing at the two boys.

"Oh, I didn't see you guys," Guinivere said. She looked at the cat and reached out her hand, petting her back. "It's okay, they're friends." The cat calmed down and sat down again, eyeing Sirius and James suspiciously. Guinivere looked up at them. "Mrs. Norris? Is that her name?"

"Yes." Sirius strode forwards. "Come on - If Mrs. Norris is here, Filch'll be along any minute now and then we'll be in trouble." Guinivere frowned, not moving.

"But she got me out of trouble with Filch," she said, looking up at Sirius.

"Wha?" Sirius and James were equally dumbfounded.

"I went down to the lake one night and on my way back I ran into her. I petted her a little and then she ran off and distracted Filch. She's done that every night for me when I go down to see Murcus." Guinivere suddenly froze as she realized what she had just said. "Oh- I uh-" She stood up suddenly.

"Who's Murcus?" James asked suspiciously. Guinivere's face went stony.

"No-one," she said. "I'll see you later." And she turned and walked quickly off down the corridor. Mrs. Norris hissed at the two boys before bounding off down the corridor after Guinivere.

"Something is up with her," Sirius muttered.

"Don't worry about it, Padfoot," James said. "It's her problem. If she needs help, she'll ask for it."

-------------

Lily, Alice, Vanessa and Guinivere wandered down through the fresh snow to the paddock where Care of Magical Creatures was to be held. A few Ravenclaws were already there, along with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter who were standing huddled together in the snow a little way off from the Ravenclaws. Lily scowled and, the four girls headed for a spot near the Ravenclaws. Most of the rest of the class began to come out of the castle.

"Hullo." Guinivere turned to see Jason Chiron grinning at her. "Guinivere, isn't it?"

"Uh, yes," she said, smiling uncertainly at him.

"You noticed that the lake's starting to freeze over?" he asked friendlily. Guinivere nodded. "I think in a few days the ice might be strong enough to skate on. Do you know how to skate?"

"No," Guinivere said. "I haven't really tried."

"Well maybe once the ice is strong enough, I could teach you?" Guinivere was surprised.

"But what about skates and that?" Jason shrugged.

"I know a transfiguration charm that would work on a spare pair of shoes. So what do you think?" But before Guinivere could answer, the rest of the class was there and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Professor McHale, turned up.

"Right then," McHale said, clapping her hands. "Get out your books and find somewhere to sit. You're free to conjure up chairs if you wish. Go to page 46." Guinivere sat on the ground and began to dig through her bag for her book.

"Hey, can't you conjure a chair?" Jason asked from the squashy chintz armchair he was sitting in. Guinivere didn't look at him as she continued to dig through her bag.

"I can," she muttered. "I just prefer sitting on the ground." She looked up and over at Lily. "I can't find my book. Can I share yours?"

"Sure," Lily said, finding the page they were meant to go to. Guinivere tried to peer over her shoulder.

"What're we learning about?" she asked, shifting where she sat.

"Selkies," Lily said. Guinivere was silent a moment as she scanned the page and then smirked knowingly, rather strange for Guinivere.

"I know all this," she whispered. "And plenty more."

"Right then," McHale said. "Who can tell me - what is a Selkie?" Two hands shot up - Guinivere's and Jason's. "Mr Chiron?"

"A Selkie is a magical being usually in the form of a seal," he said. "But a Selkie can take the form of a human by 'shedding' its seal skin when on land. It is with intelligence equal to that of wizards."

"Correct - ten points to Ravenclaw. Any more information?" Guinivere's hand shot up first. "Miss Adair?"

"If you steal the skin of a Selkie, the Selkie must remain on land until it has found the skin. Fishermen often steal female Selkie skins and make the Selkies their wives as this brings them good luck on the seas. But if a Selkie finds her skin again, unless she has truly fallen in love with the one who stole the skin, she must return to the sea." McHale nodded.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Now Selkie skin is a potion ingredient in many complicated potions - who can-"

"That's disgusting!" The entire class turned to see Guinivere on her feet, looking absolutely furious. "It's absolutely foul to take the skin of a Selkie only to make a potion or stone that will make you live forever! It leaves them forever stranded on earth and _empty_."

"That is enough, Miss Adair. I perfectly agree with you that it is disgusting but this is not a practical lesson and such potions are banned at Hogwarts. Sit down before you lose your house points." Guinivere sat down, still looking furious but also almost at tears.

"What was that about? Vanessa asked. Guinivere shook her head, staring at the ground.

**A/N:** :yawn: god I'm tired. I woke up way too early, like Guin will in the next chapter, and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to write some of this. One hour later, I have another chapter.

**Hippielover459:** heh, thanks.


	7. Quid por quo and ice skating

White Wave

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Discaimer: …damn copyright…again…

**Chapter 7: Quid pro quo and ice skating**

"Guinivere!" Guinivere stopped walking up to the castle, turning to see Jason jogging to catch up. "Hey. You got Defence next?" he asked as he caught up. Vanessa, Lily and Alice seemed to speed up, leaving Guinivere behind.

"Uh huh," Guinivere said as she began to walk again. "You too?" Jason nodded.

"You never gave me an answer about the ice skating," he said.

"Sure," she murmured. Jason grinned.

"Great!"

-------------

Guinivere stumbled into the Great Hall. It was almost empty at five in the morning, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables deserted and only a few people each at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. She collapsed sleepily at the Gryffindor table and rung the little bell beside her empty plate. With a _crack_ a house elf wearing a tea towel like a toga appeared.

"How can Quinsy help Miss?" the house elf squeaked.

"Tea, toast, peanut butter and apple juice, please," Guinivere yawned, rubbing her eyes. Quinsy bowed and disappeared with another _crack_.

"You don't look all that great. Sleep well?" Too tired to be surprised, Guinivere turned slowly to face Jason.

"Morning, Mr Sunshine," she said dryly and sleepily.

"The ice is thick enough to go skating, if you want," he said.

"Give me an hour to wake up and eat," she grumbled. Jason laughed and sat down just as Quinsy appeared carrying a huge platter that obscured her completely. Nevertheless, the house elf quickly loaded a stack of toast onto Guinivere's plate and put a pitcher of apple juice and a pot of tea in front of it. A pot of peanut butter went between them.

"Anything for you, Master Chiron?" Quinsy asked.

"Just coffee," he said, stealing half the stack of toast off Guinivere's plate. _Crack_. "Tea and apple juice?" Guinivere emerged from her mug of tea to answer.

"Coffee is disgusting, tea still has caffeine, apple juice has sugar. I need a jumpstart at this time in the morning," she mumbled. "Quid pro quo. What are you doing at the Gryffindor table?"

"You looked lonely and Harry Lovegood is crazy. Quid pro quo. Why are you, a Gryffindor, up at five in the morning?"

"I spent all night on an essay for Slughorn on Felix Felicis and couldn't sleep longer than an hour. Quid pro-" She stopped. "Ah, dammit, I can't think of anything."

"Heh," Jason laughed around his piece of toast. _Crack._ "Thanks Quinsy."

-------------

"Stand with your feet slightly splayed," Jason instructed. "And stand up straight." Cautiously, Guinivere straightened up. She wobbled slightly but managed not to fall over backwards. "Great, now, try to move towards me. Just like walking only don't try to take your skates off the ice." Guinivere tried to move one of her feet but she just slipped and fell backwards.

"Ow…" she groaned, trying to get up. Jason skated over and held out his hand. Guinivere took it and he pulled her up. "This is impossible," she grumbled, rubbing her backside.

"You're making much better progress than most people do," Jason said. "It's not impossible - just hard."

"Hey Guin!" Guinivere turned and nearly fell again but Jason caught her by her elbow, steadying her before letting go. Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were a few metres away, on the shore. "Learning to skate?" Sirius asked as he transfigured his shoes and skated out. "Hullo, Chiron."

"Same," Jason said. Sirius watched him for a moment before looking at Guinivere.

"So how're ya going with the skating?"

"Falls: infinite," Guinivere said gloomily. "Metres skated: one and that was a fluke." Sirius laughed and suddenly reached out, grabbing her by the shoulders. She shrieked as he began to skate out into the lake, dragging her along upright.

"It gets easier the faster you go," he laughed and let go of her. For a moment Guinivere continued on smoothly and then she slowed, wobbling slightly. Eventually she stopped and dared to look up and around. Sirius was showing off, skating backwards and doing figure-eights a few metres away. Jason was skating slowly towards her and, over where they had been before, she could see that one figure was on the bank and two others were skating. Over at another part of the lake a couple of hundred metres away there were about five small figures on the ice, skating wobblingly. One of the figures began to skate further out onto the ice. Suddenly, when the figure was only about a hundred metres away and distinguishable as a small girl, there was a great crack and, before Guinivere's eyes, the girl fell through the ice with a scream. Jason and Sirius began skating towards where the girl was struggling to stay afloat. Guinivere whipped out her wand and pointed at the ice beneath her.

"_Incendio_!" she shouted and the ice instantly melted beneath her feet and she fell through the ice.

Sirius yelled as, just beside him, Guinivere melted the ice beneath her feet and fell through. He skidded to a stop beside the hole and looked over his shoulder at Jason who had also stopped.

"Get the other kid," he shouted and, Vanishing his skates and casting a Bubble-Head Charm, dove in after Guinivere. He looked around to see Guinivere swimming quickly towards the other hole, where they could see a small girl drifting unconscious towards the bottom of the lake. Sirius struck out after her, surprised at how fast she could swim. Before them, Jason plunged into the water and, after a moment, began swimming downwards after the girl and Guinivere, who had almost reached her. Guinivere then reached the girl, grabbing her around the waist and striking out for the hole in the ice the girl had fallen through. Jason turned and began to swim back for the surface. He clambered out and turned just in time to grab the unconscious girl and drag her up onto the ice. Then he pulled up Guinivere, who was soaked to the skin but not at all shivering. She slid across the ice on her knees to where the small girl was lying and rolled her onto her side. Instantly, lake water began pouring out of her mouth and the girl woke, coughing and shivering.

"It's okay," Guinivere murmured, patting the girl on the back. Behind her, Jason helped Sirius out of the water. Guinivere pulled out her wand and pointed it at the girl, muttering something. Instantly, the girl's robes were warm and dry. Then she did the same to her own robes and put away her wand. Jason did the same for his and Sirius's robes before transfiguring a couple of shards of ice into skates. He slipped them on as Sirius did the same thing and the two boys stood up and skated around to face Guinivere and the girl.

"Here," Jason said shortly, picking up the girl and beginning to skate to shore. Sirius reached out and helped Guinivere up.

"Are you crazy!" he shouted, nearly shaking her. "You could have drowned! What is up with you!" Suddenly Remus and James skated up behind them. "You take walks in the grounds at night, you deliberately jump through the ice, what is with you?"

"Mr Black, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, Guinivere." All four jumped and turned to see Dumbledore standing on the ice right next to them. His eyes were twinkling but not quite as much as usual. "I believe you should come with me." He brought out of his robes an old boot and held it out. Barely understanding, all of them reached out and touched the portkey. They all felt a jerk behind their navel and, almost instantly, found themselves in Dumbledore's office. They all fell over, except for Dumbledore. As they untangled themselves and stood up, the Headmaster made his way around behind his desk. "Take a seat," he said once they were all up, gesturing at the three chairs before his desk. The three boys sat down and Guinivere ran around the other side of the desk and hugged Dumbledore.

"I didn't want them to know, Uncle Albus," she half-cried as he patted her back. "But it's so hard to hide."

"There, there," Dumbledore murmured. "If I know these boys, they'll all understand." Guinivere nodded and pulled away, turning to face said boys.

"I guess you all want an explanation," she muttered, staring at her feet. Then she looked up. "You deserve one, at least." Dumbledore conjured up another chair, beside his own, and she sat down. "And here is it."

**A/N:** mwahahahahaaaaa! The evil cliffie strikes again! Don't worry - no writers block this time. I just wanted to tease you. But I will update soon.

**elise bentwin:** Murcus is the mermaid from chapter 3. And about the selkies, you've got it! But I'm gonna be annoying and not tell which one was right. 'sides, it all comes out next chapter.

**Hippielover459:** you're very 'to-the-point' aren't you? Heh, thanks for the review.


	8. Exlanations

White Wave 

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Bugger.

**A/N:** geez, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! At any rate, here's Guin's explanation. I'm sure you don't want to hear mine of why I haven't updated in so long…

**Chapter 8: Explanations**

"The simplest way to start this is to explain my mother," Guinivere started. "She wasn't a witch. She wasn't even human. She was a Selkie.

"Papa found her on the beach, in human form, seventeen years ago. She had been injured by a shark and come to shore to rest. As usual, she shed her skin upon reaching land. But she fell asleep and so Papa found her. He instantly fell in love with her. Hiding her skin and taking her to his house, he woke her and, within the month, married her. At first she searched at every chance she could get for her seal skin but, by the time a year had passed and she had found the skin, she had fallen in love with him too and so didn't return to the sea.

"About a year after that, I was born. Mama always had a bad feeling about leaving me on my own and so, after discussing it with Papa, they decided that I wouldn't be sent to a normal school when I was eleven but home tutored. So I grew up always being watched carefully by Mama.

"She and Papa never told me about my Selkie heritage. But very soon before I turned ten, a manticore appeared in the area. Mama was one of its first victims. She wasn't killed but very badly injured. She lived for 24 hours before dying in the local hospital. But that was long enough for her to tell me all about her being a Selkie and everything. She died on my tenth birthday.

"I didn't talk at all for over six months afterwards. I found her seal skin and found that I could don it and become a seal. So I often spent days on end out at sea. But even that didn't ease the pain. I even tried to drown myself but Uncle Albus found me in time. I made friends with the local merpeople and after a while I began to talk to them. Then I met Charlie. She was the first human I had talked to in a year. Then I turned eleven and I started being home tutored. But that was fine with me because then Charlie and I could do our schoolwork together. So from then up until the end of September, I was home schooled.

"Then, one night, I was out swimming with Mama's seal skin on. I went to shore and there was a man there. I didn't think that he'd be any trouble as Dendura is an all wizarding town. I said hello and asked him if he had come to see Papa. He didn't answer. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and the man grabbed Mama's seal skin. I tried to break free but they froze me with a hex. I was terrified. But then Uncle Albus turned up and saved me. The people managed to get away with Mama's seal skin but I was safe. Uncle Albus took me home and he and Papa decided that I should go to Hogwarts until they were positive that I was safe." Guinivere finally fell silent. She looked on the verge of tears but also relieved. Remus, Sirius and James were looking shocked, staring at her.

"Any questions?" Dumbledore asked, patting Guinivere on the back. Remus shook out of it.

"Why did they want the skin?" he asked.

"I only have a slight idea," Dumbledore said. "But I am afraid none of you, even Guinivere, can know right now." Guinivere rolled her eyes and they all, except Dumbledore broke into nervous laughter.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked Guinivere. She nodded.

"I'm actually glad that I don't have to hide it from everyone now," she said. "Uncle Albus isn't always the best one to talk to about it." Dumbledore, in a very childish gesture, stuck out his tongue at her. She replied with the same.

"Now, I must ask you to tell absolutely no-one else about what you have just heard," Dumbledore said to the three boys. They nodded, perfectly serious. "Now, off you go and no more saving people who have fallen through the ice." This last part was aimed at Guinivere who rolled her eyes and made for the door. Remus, Sirius and James also headed for the door. Once outside, Guinivere avoided their glances as the stairs moved back down.

"What's wrong?" James finally asked.

"You guys are alright with it?" she asked, not looking at them.

"Alright with what?" Sirius shot back.

"With me being…not human. I'm a half selkie witch. I'm practically a different species." Remus let out a short bark of laughter.

"You're just as human as I am. Just because you're different than most witches and wizards doesn't mean that you're a freak. I should know," he said, slightly bitterly. She looked strangely at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said. Guinivere stared at him.

"So you were-" Suddenly she smiled. "Well at least I know it's safe to go out to see Murcus every other night."

"Who _is_ Murcus?" Sirius asked as they walked out of the stairwell. The gargoyle slid closed behind them.

"She's a mermaid," Guinivere said as calmly as if she was talking about an essay due the next week. "Her father's the Chief of the Merpeople in the lake."

"There're merpeople in the lake?" James exclaimed.

-------------

Guinivere glanced at the Hogsmeade notice, scanning it, before going on up to the girls' dormitory.

"Guin!" Lily exclaimed. "Did you really fall in the lake?" Guinivere couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Yes," she laughed. "But it was deliberate. I melted the ice beneath me."

"Are you crazy? You melted the ice and jumped in?"

"Well what else was I supposed to do? That girl nearly died! Sirius and Jason wouldn't have gotten there in time!" Guinivere was getting agitated. Lily was a little taken aback.

"What girl?" With a sigh, Guinivere began to relate what had happened at the lake.

"Happy?" Guinivere finished.

"No but I take back what I said about you being crazy. You're crazy _and_ brave. You're a true Gryffindor." They laughed.

"So, you going to Hogsmeade? They're a bit late in putting up the sign, aren't they?" Lily nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going. Vanessa and Alice aren't coming either. I dunno about Vanessa but I think I heard that Frank Longbottom isn't going either. Hope Alice has fun." They laughed again.

**A/N: **well there you have it - she's a half-selkie. Anyway, you'll have to wait a while to find out the reason why she's in danger. Btw, does anyone know what month school finishes at Hogwarts? And also, I'm having trouble passing the time between events. Suggestions are welcome.

**Metamorphmagusgirl:** heh, what were you gonna say? it doesn't really matter now!

**IamSiriusgrl:** glad ya like it.

**Hippielover459:** there, updated. happy? heh.

**Fk306 animelover:** another to-the-point reviewer! heh.

**And downright thanks and cookies to you all!**


	9. Rien

White Wave 

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. What?

**Chapter 9: Rien**

Guinivere waited at the table while Lily disappeared off to the Ladies room. She gazed around the room, her eyes passing over the door just as it opened. In came Sirius and James. They immediately spotted her and made a beeline for her table.

"Hullo there, little seal," James said cheerfully.

"You were looking a little lonely," Sirius added.

"Well Lily just disappeared for a moment," Guinivere said, smiling at them. James instantly brightened even more. Madam Rosmerta bustled over.

"Hello there you three. What'll it be?" she asked.

"Two Firewhiskies," Sirius said immediately.

"And a water for our little friend," James added, patting Guinivere on the head. She growled and swatted at his hand.

"Three butterbeers then, is it?" Rosmerta asked.

"Four actually," Guinivere said. "My friend's in the toilets." Rosmerta smiled and headed back to the bar. At that moment, a certain redhead turned up at the table.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, stopping as she noticed James and Sirius.

"Lily, please," Guinivere pleaded. Lily sighed and sat down at the table. Rosmerta came back with the butterbeers and James raised his in a toast.

"To true friendship!" he declared grandly. Beside him, Sirius' face had disappeared into his mug.

"What?" he said, emerging. Guinivere laughed and Lily rolled her eyes. But she was smiling. Guinivere sipped at her butterbeer as James and Lily began to argue about something. She finished her butterbeer and began to look around the room again and froze. Her empty mug fell from suddenly nerveless fingers and clattered to the floor. Lily and James stopped arguing.

"Guinivere?" Lily asked. Suddenly Guinivere sprang up and ran for the door. James dropped some coins on the table and he, Sirius and Lily hurried after her. Guinivere dodged the people in her way and burst out of The Three Broomsticks and into the snow, her friends close after her.

"Rien!" Guinivere shouted and a teenage boy with shortish black hair and just ahead of her spun to face her. The three following her skidded to a stop a few metres away, shocked, as Guinivere ran right into the boy's arms and the two hugged each other. After a moment, Guinivere pulled away and stared into dark green-blue eyes. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, delighted. "But what are you doing here?"

"When Rallie told me that you had gone off to Hogwarts, I went to land and started trying to find you," the boy said, grinning at her. Then he reached out and pulled out from beneath Guinivere's robes a cord necklace with a shark tooth pendant. "You still wear this?" Guinivere nodded, smiling.

"It's my favourite of them all," she said.

"Um, Guin?" Lily asked cautiously. Guinivere jumped and turned to face her friends.

"Oh, sorry!" she said. "Guys, this is Rien. Rien, this is Lily, Sirius and James. They're some of my friends at Hogwarts." Rien regarded them for a moment before smiling.

"Hello," he said. Guinivere turned back to face Rien.

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"I actually just got here," Rien said. "I borrowed that spare broomstick your father kept in the backyard shed and flew here." Guinivere punched him in the arm softly.

"Now I'm gonna have to send him an owl to tell him not to worry about broomstick theft," she growled but it was obvious she was happy. "Maybe I could ask Uncle Albus if you could stay at Hogwarts…" she mumbled thoughtfully.

"Don't worry," Rien said. "I can always just get a room somewhere here in Hogsmeade or something." Sirius coughed.

"Um, could we head back inside?" he asked. Guinivere turned, going red.

"Sorry guys," she said. "Yeah, let's go." She headed back for The Three Broomsticks, Rien, James, Sirius and Lily following close behind. Rein was being watched warily by the three others but seemed oblivious. They went back in and made their way to a table in the back. Guinivere went off to get butterbeers.

"Guinivere's talked a lot about you," Lily said suddenly. Rien looked at her, a mildly surprised look on his face.

"Really? What did she say?" he asked, leaning forwards slightly. Lily shrugged.

"Good things, at least," she said.

"So you live in the same town as Guin?" Sirius asked.

"In a way," Rien said with an odd, crooked grin. "A little out of town."

"Are you home schooled too?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. My parents don't care much for mass schooling." Guinivere came back then and there was silence for a little bit.

"So how's Rallie?" Guinivere asked. Rien shrugged.

"She's fine. That shark bite she got the week before you left is healing really well. She should be able to swim properly by now," Rien said. Guinivere glanced at the others and quickly leaned over and whispered something in Rien's ear. His eyes widened and then he nodded as Guinivere returned to her seat.

"And Charlie? Papa said that she got back from Egypt a fair while ago."

"Same as ever. Just a bit darker skinned. And she won't shut up about this boy she met there. I swear, I never thought I'd see the day when Charlie fell in love." He and Guinivere laughed.

"I'll have to send her an owl," she murmured. There was a slightly awkward silence.

"We'd better start heading back to the castle," Lily said as she finished her butterbeer and set down the mug.

"Rien, why don't you come with us? We can see if you can stay at the castle," Guinivere suggested. Rien shook his head.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll see if I can get a room here and then you can visit next time. I probably won't be heading back for a fair while." Guinivere nodded and stood up.

"It was great seeing you again," she said. He nodded and waved as she, Lily, Sirius and James began to head for the door.

"I don't like him," Sirius muttered to James as they walked a fair way behind the girls. "I mean, he's 16 and he just flies up to see her?"

"I agree, it is a little suspicious," James said. "But he seems alright otherwise."

**A/N: **and so Rien enters the picture. As with Guin, there's more to him than meets the eye but I'll tell you one thing - he isn't a selkie. Sorry it took me so long to get up. mesa just lazy. anyway, on with reviewing the reviews!

**Hippielover459: **once again, to the point. heh, thanks, as ever, for reviewing!

**IamSiriusgrl:** thanx, i think i'll go with late june-early july. more time to work with!

**elise bentwin: **heh heh heh, that was my fave part of the chapter!

**Red-Devil15: **thanx but i'm going with late june. but thanx for reviewing!

**felix:** heh, thanx for reviewing. next time, review with your account - I still can't find it!


	10. Dreams and Christmas Shopping

White Wave 

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: Guinivere, Rallie, Charlie and Rien? Mine. Plot? Mine. Computer? Dammit, Dad's. Marauders? J.K.'s. You get the picture.

**Chapter 10: Dreams and Christmas shopping**

Lily woke up to hear Guinivere talking. She looked over at her friend's bed as she sleepily got up. Guinivere was asleep, but tossing restlessly and muttering, occasionally speaking louder. Lily paused, about to wake her up, and listened.

"…No…," she moaned. "No…leave them alone…they didn't do anything…Hold on Ralline…Cochiti…Rien…Papa! PAPA!" She jerked upright and awake. "Huh?" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"Come on, it's time to get ready," Lily said, deciding not to mention what she had heard. Guinivere groaned and fell back into bed.

"Why does it have to be Monday?" her muffled voice said from beneath her pillow.

"Because yesterday was Sunday," Lily said matter-of-factly as she began to brush her hair. "Now get up." With another groan, Guinivere crawled and fell out of bed.

"Need tea," she muttered and brought out her wand. "_Aguamenti_." She pointed her wand at the mug by her bed and then transfigured the water into tea. She took a sip while waving her wand at her bed - it made itself. Within five minutes, both girls were the first out of the dorm and looking like they had been up for hours.

"So are you going home for the holidays?" Lily asked. Guinivere shook her head as they climbed through the portrait hole and out into the corridor.

"Papa thinks that it would be easier for me to stay here," she replied. "What about you?"

"I'm going home," Lily mused. "I've never had a Christmas without my family. If I even thought about it, they'd come out here and drag me back in time for dinner." She laughed but Guinivere didn't join in. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Guinivere said. "Just thinking of my last Christmas."

"What was it like?" Lily asked as they ducked behind a tapestry and began to head down the secret passage behind it.

"It was great. Rien and Charlie came over, as well as Uncle Albus," Guinivere said, smiling. "Rallie couldn't come because she'd broken her- leg and was still in hospital, in a way. But she sent on a present with Rien. Rien turned up early and helped us set up Christmas lunch. Then Uncle Albus apparated and scared Rien out of his wits. He must have jumped a full metre. Then Charlie turned up and Rien, who had a bit of a score to settle with her, tried to spook her. It ended with her threatening to hex him so hard that he wouldn't be able to chan- walk for a week." Guinivere laughed.

"Sounds fun," Lily said as they reached the Great Hall.

-------------

_(A/N: this is at the beginning of the Christmas holidays, whenever that is)_

"I'll see you in a few weeks," Lily said, waving goodbye to Guinivere before leaving the common-room. Guinivere waved after her before returning to correcting her essay.

"_Erratum_," she muttered, tapping an incorrect word. It instantly fixed itself. It was a full five minutes of correcting - she had done the essay at one the previous morning - before anyone else came down from the dorms. Then there was a yell from the boys dorm as Guinivere was correcting 'becos' and suddenly Remus came charging down the stairs, looking furious and chasing a certain Sirius Black. Finally, after Sirius had managed to get his wand out and mutter the counter curse for the Leg-Locker curse on his legs, the two boys went over to sit by her.

"Morning," Remus grumbled, glaring at Sirius who was doing his best, and failing, to look innocent. "Who hasn't left for the hols?"

"Me, you guys and some first year," Guinivere muttered. "You guys going to Hogsmeade? I gotta do some shopping and I want to see Rien."

"Yeah, sure," Sirius yawned, stretching out on the floor before the fire.

"I'd like to meet Rien," Remus mused.

"Well you can," Guinivere said, finally rolling up her essay. "I still can't believe that there hasn't been a Hogsmeade visit for nearly amonth!"

"It hasn't been 'nearly a month'," Sirius said as he got up and began to head for the portrait hole. "It's been two weeks. Now come on - there's no way I'm going to Hogsmeade on an empty stomach." Guinivere and Remus hurried to catch up with their bottomless-pit stomached friend. They reached the Great Hall to find that, as per usual when there were very few students at the school, they were all, teachers included, to sit at the same table. All the teachers but Professor Opal, the Astronomy teacher, were there. For the students, Stacy Cockcroft, Ender Harding, the Gryffindor first year girl and three unfamiliar Ravenclaws were there, along with Guinivere, Sirius and Remus. After breakfast, the three Gryffindors hurried out before anyone else, Guinivere eager to get to Hogsmeade and Sirius and Remus trying to keep up. But they still had to wait, as there was only one carriage going to Hogsmeade and the three weren't the only students going so it wouldn't move an inch. Within a few minutes, Stacy Cockcroft and Ender Harding came out of the castle and they all climbed in the carriage. With a jolt, it began to move.

"Doing Christmas shopping?" Stacy asked brightly. All of them but Ender nodded.

"None of your business," he muttered, glaring mutinously out the window.

"What's up with you?" she asked. He glared at her.

"Nothing," he said, returning his gaze to the window. "And if anything was, it'd still be none of your business."

"Hey, she was just trying to be nice," Guinivere said, frowning at Ender. He didn't answer, apparently given up on them all. Stacy was silent for the rest of the trip, looking slightly uncomfortable and fiddling with the bottom of her bright orange t-shirt. Finally they reached Hogsmeade and hurried out of the carriage. Guinivere made a beeline for The Three Broomsticks, Sirius and Remus trailing after her as before. Five minutes later, they were sitting at a table at the back of the large, crowded room, where they could see everything going on.

"Looks like your friend isn't here," Remus mused. Guinivere nodded, gazing around the room. Sirius came back with butterbeers and the three drank in silence.

"I'm going to go Christmas shopping," Guinivere suddenly announced as she finished her butterbeer. "I might see Rien around town."

"We'll catch up in a bit,' Sirius said and Remus nodded. Guinivere got up and, leaving enough money on the table to pay for her drink, left.

**A/N:** :sigh: this is getting boring. I'm gonna try to liven it up a little next chapter. For your reviews, I greatly appreciate them all but I'm to bloody tired to write down a comment for each of you. But you still get a mention.

**Fk306 animelover:** maybe he is, maybe he isn't. you can speculate all you want but I'm not telling. Heh, thanx for the review.

**Felix:** still can't find your account. Maybe it would help if you reviewed while logged in? anyway, thanx but what do you mean by 'red fire'?

**And downright thanx to IamSiriusgrl, Hippielover459 and Red-Devil15. the reviews from all of you just make my day! Heh heh heh…**


	11. Warnings and Threats

White Wave

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: Someone else do it, I can't be bothered.

**A/N:** oh, geez, I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update! No excuse could make up for this, I'm so sorry...

**Chapter 11: Warnings and threats **

Guinivere browsed amongst the books in the small bookshop next to The Three Broomsticks, occasionally picking out one and reading the back. Someone reached in front of her and pulled out a book on magical creatures. She turned to see Ender Harding reading the back of the book.

"Malfoy's out to get you," he suddenly muttered as he flipped through the book. "You better watch out."

"What?" Guinivere said, frowning. Ender shot a look at her.

"Whatever it was that you heard, he's worried you'll tell," he muttered, putting back the book and picking out another. "You don't know Malfoy. He'll do anything to make sure you stay quiet." He turned, walking towards the counter with the book. "Don't go anywhere alone." Guinivere stared after him for a moment before shaking her head and, putting back the book, leaving the store.

"Guin!" She looked up to see Sirius and Remus jogging towards her.

"Hi guys," she said as they reached her.

"Finished shopping?" Remus asked. She nodded absentmindedly. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," she said quietly. "I'm hungry - how about we try that café?" Suddenly she felt herself grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. She shrieked and kicked until she was put down again. Sirius and Remus were roaring with laughter and she turned to see Rien also laughing.

"That was brilliant, Sirius," Rien choked out. Guinivere scowled and punched him in the shoulder. "Ahh! I'm mortally injured!" At that, Guinivere couldn't help but laugh as well. Finally they all quietened down.

"We ran into Rien over in Zonko's," Sirius explained. "And when we saw you going in there, we decided to play a prank on you when you came out."

"Whatever," Guinivere said, smiling. "I'm gonna have to get back at you guys for that. Let's go to the café. Here, you all can carry these." And thus, the four began heading for the Volk Café, the three boys all grudgingly carrying Guinivere's shopping.

"Why do girls always buy so much?" Rein hissed to Sirius. He shrugged.

"It's one of the mysteries of life," he muttered back with a snigger. They reached the café and sat down inside and out of the snow, ordering sandwiches and such.

"If any of you dare tell the others what I'm getting them, I'll murder you," Guinivere said, eyeing the boys suspiciously. They all nodded and she smiled. "Right, for Charlie I'm getting that new transfiguration spell book. I know she hasn't gotten it yet because she told me so in her last letter," Guinivere chattered. "Rallie's getting a silver necklace. I've put on an Anti-Rusting Charm on it so she won't have to worry about that. James' getting a new pair of Quidditch gloves in the Chudley Cannons colours. I think Alice will like the magical make-up I got her. I got Lily the same but I don't think she'd mind. And Peter should be happy with stuff from Honeydukes, what with his sweet tooth." She grinned, obviously pleased with herself. Then she frowned. "I just need to get something for Vanessa…"

"I guess there's no point in asking what our presents are," Sirius said so hopefully that the others couldn't help but burst out laughing.

-------------

"Hey, Sirius, Remus, could I have a word with you guys?" Rein said, glancing over his shoulder to Guinivere who was happily browsing through the racks of Quidditch stuff and back to the two boys who had been waiting by the door.

"Uh, sure," Sirius said, after glancing at Remus. Rien nodded and walked outside. The two other boys followed. Once outside, he turned to face them.

"Now, I understand that you two are friends and all with Guinivere," he said, looking so hard at them that he was almost glaring. "And a friend of Guin's is a friend of mine. But if either of you hurt her in anyway, I'll murder you. I swear, I will." Remus and Sirius looked taken aback.

"Uh, sure mate," Sirius said eventually. Rien turned his gaze to Remus who hurriedly nodded. Then Rien relaxed and grinned.

"Just glad we understand each other," he said cheerfully and he headed back into the store. Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"Jeez, a bit touchy, isn't he?" Sirius said jokingly. Remus shook his head, smiling uncomfortably.

-------------

Remus stumbled down the stairs from the boys' dorm into the common-room. Barely looking around, he made his way sleepily to a chair in front of the fire.

"Can't sleep?" He jumped and looked to see Guinivere lying on one of the sofas. She smiled sleepily at him and sat up. "I never sleep longer than a few hours. If I do sleep longer, I get nightmares. What about you?"

"I always have trouble sleeping when the moon's nearly full," Remus yawned. "Five more days. I'm lucky not to have to spend Christmas in the hospital wing." Guinivere smiled and gazed into the fire.

"Three more days to go," she mused. "I'm going to go and ask my Uncle if Rien can come up on Christmas. He always comes around, even if only for a few minutes. His family don't celebrate Christmas."

"Really?" Remus stared into the fire too. "What's up with him, anyway?" Guinivere looked at the were-wolf sharply.

"Has he threatened you?" she asked, sounding more awake.

"Uh, yeah. When you were buying that book for Vanessa Hooch."

"What did he say?"

"He said if Sirius and I hurt you, he'd murder us." Guinivere sighed.

"I don't know what's up with him. He tells that to every boy I meet. They usually get scared off but I know him. He couldn't harm anyone. But I don't know why he does it…" She yawned and laid back down on the sofa, propping her feet up on the arm. "I don't want to sleep any more," she murmured. "I don't want to have to put up with the nightmares anymore." She blinked, trying to stay awake.

"Maybe you could get a dreamless sleep potion from Madame Gypa?" Remus suggested. Guinivere blinked and nodded. She tried to get up.

"I'm just too tired…" she complained drowsily. Remus laughed softly and Guinivere fell asleep, turning on her side and curling up. Remus trekked back up to the boys' dorm and dragged a blanket off one of the unoccupied beds, taking it downstairs and gently laying it on top of Guinivere. She shifted in her sleep and grasped the corner of the blanket, murmuring something indistinguishable under her breath. Remus smiled and headed back to his bed.

**A/N:** and that was my ridiculously poor attempt at making things more interesting. It turned out sappier. I am hopeless.

**Red-Devil15:** Thanx for that. You're right, all plot and action is boring.

**elise bentwin:** yeah, filler chapter. well here's a little more depth to Rien...If you didn't quite get it, he likes Guin...

**Fk306 animelover:** think what you wish, dear reviewer, i'm giving nothing away... MWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! bah, i'm mad...


	12. Christmas Morning

White Wave

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: Rien is mine. All mine. So is Guinivere but she's just a servant girl.

**Chapter 12: Christmas Morning**

"MORNING!" Remus jerked awake and fell out of bed to find Rien and Sirius roaring with laughter.

"Damn you two…" he growled as he climbed to his feet. "What's the occasion?" Sirius stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Moony are you sure you're awake? It's CHRISTMAS!" Remus glared at him, clapping his hands over his ears.

"Come on you guys - presents are all downstairs," Guinivere said from the doorway. Then she turned and ran down to avoid being run over by Sirius. Laughing, Rien and Remus followed. Downstairs in the middle of the common room was a large Christmas tree, surrounded by presents. The Gryffindor first year girl, Alexandra, was laughing as Guinivere tried to restrain Sirius from diving head first into the presents.

"Let me at them!" Sirius pleaded, trying to free his arms. Guinivere laughed and looked over where Remus and Rien were watching.

"Get down here and give Sirius a present of his before he kills me!" she said. Hurriedly, Remus went to the tree and quickly found a present, tossing it to Sirius. Guinivere let go and Sirius threw himself into a chair, tearing off the wrapping paper on the small box. Rien also came down and sat on a sofa, watching as Guinivere, Remus and Alexandra sorted through the presents and making piles of theirs.

"Cool!" Sirius shouted, holding up the pocket-knife that had been in the box. Then he pulled out the piece of paper that lay in the bottom of the box. His eyes widened. "Even better! Thanks Guin!" Remus looked over.

"What did you get?" he asked.

"'This pocket-knife can open any locked door, magically locked or not, and cut through or undo even enchanted knots. Merry Christmas, Guinivere,'" Sirius read out aloud. "This'll be great for our pranks!" Pocketing the knife, Sirius quickly gathered together a pile of his presents. The other three Gryffindors had already made piles of theirs and yet there was still one present left. Guinivere looked at Rien as she sat down on the floor with her back against the sofa, her pile of presents before her.

"Go on," she said, nodding at the small box. He looked startled and then smiled, getting up and picking up the tiny box. Opening it as he went back to the sofa, he stopped, pulling out of the box a silver chain. At the end of it sparkled a pendant. A half heart. Engraved on the surface was '_Best_'. Guinivere smiled at Rien and pulled out from beneath her robes another silver necklace, with '_Friends_' engraved on the half-heart pendant. "Do you like it? I put an Anti-Rust Charm on it." Rien suddenly smiled back.

"Thanks," he said as he slowly put on the necklace. "It's great." Guinivere smiled again and turned back to opening the present she had drawn to her. Suddenly it wobbled and, with a soft cry, she drew her hands away. She glanced at the small tag on the box and looked up at Rien who smiled again and nodded. She returned to opening it and-

"Oh, it's so sweet!"

"I thought you'd like her," Rien said. Guinivere beamed at him and stroked the black, white-speckled kitten in her lap. "She's a Kneazle."

"I think I'll call her…" Guinivere paused, thinking. The Kneazle kitten looked up at her with huge dark purple eyes. "Josie!" Josie suddenly leapt out of her lap and began circling the common-room, sniffing at things. Guinivere laughed and, leaving Josie to her own devices, returned to opening presents. From Remus there was a beautifully illustrated book called 'The collected works of Hans Christian Anderson and the Brothers Grimm', from Peter there was a large pack of chocolate frogs, from Lily and Vanessa there was a pack of 'Helene's Magical Make-up', from Sirius there was a large sketchpad with a painted cover showing a scene of the sea, charmed so that the waves moved and dolphins and seals leapt out of the water, and-

"What's that?" Rien asked as he leant over and peered at the item that Guinivere was holding up. It was a cloak that seemed to be every possible colour, changing as the material moved. "Hey, what's wrong?" Guinivere's face had paled and she looked amazedly at the cloak.

"Nothing," she said, folding it up and setting it carefully aside. "It's just beautiful, that's all." She moved onto the next present- James'. She found a handful of quills. "Uh, thanks, James. I really needed more quills." James looked over with a grin.

"Read the note!" he called through a mouthful of chocolate frogs that had been sent by Peter. Guinivere dug through the quills until she found the note.

'Merry Christmas, Guin,

'I managed to talk Lily into telling me how to charm these quills. If you start writing with them, there'll be an annoying humming noise. But you, and whoever else is using a similar quill, won't hear it. Enjoy!

'James.' Guinivere laughed and showed Rien the note. As he read it, she sifted through the pile of discarded wrapping paper to see if there were any more presents left. There weren't any and she quickly tossed the wrapping paper into the fire. It flared up a moment, making Alexandra squeal. The small girl then got up and wandered over to Guinivere.

"Um…I never really thanked you for saving me," she muttered, looking at the floor. Guinivere frowned, confused for a moment, and then remembered.

"Oh, you were the girl who fell through the lake!" she exclaimed. Alexandra nodded.

"Thanks," she said, looking up and smiling at the older girl.

"Well I wasn't about to turn into a Slytherin and let you drown,' Guinivere joked. Alexandra's smile widened and she laughed.

**A/N:** there, thought you deserved another chapter, seeing how long it took me to get the last one up. enjoy!

Oh yeah, a little poem my friend told me:

You cry, I cry

You laugh, I laugh

You jump off a bridge, I laugh harder.


End file.
